


Bullet and Breath

by hanzopanzo (floralstiel)



Series: Bullet and Breath [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deadlock AU, M/M, Prisoner Reyes, Rimming, Squirting, Trans Character, Trans Jesse McCree, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralstiel/pseuds/hanzopanzo
Summary: “S’nice,” he said. He had his head pillowed in the crook of his arm, his stub stretched to the side as well.“How'd that happen, anyway?” Gabe asked, reaching up to tap his ruined arm.“Ain't worth telling,” was all Jesse said.





	Bullet and Breath

**Author's Note:**

> McReyes Week, day 5 "sensitive" 
> 
> This is a part of a much longer fic that I have been writing for over a year. I plan on updating with other parts of the story but don't wait around for them bc I will definitely take awhile....lol
> 
> Warning: I refer to Jesse's genitalia as pussy and cunt so if this bothers you pls avoid! TAT

“Get in there…that's it,” Jesse murmured, pushing Gabe's head between his thighs and canting his hips forward to be at a better angle for what came next. He sighed as Gabe settled in, spreading his labia to expose the soft and pink insides of his cunt, glistening with the beginnings of wetness. Gabe wasn't shy about immediately going in, massaging and coaxing out more of his juices with his tongue. It wasn't his first time eating pussy and he was determined to leave the brat wasted and spent by the end of the night.

Gabe teased the man's clit with the tip of his tongue and relished his squirms and sighs, Jesse's fingers bunching and scraping over his scalp as he moved lower to spear him on his tongue, delving deep for a taste of the man's slick oozing generously out of his slit. He wanted to work his fingers into that tight little spot, spread him open on something thick that would make him shut up. But Jesse was in control, and from what he'd heard he wouldn't be sticking his dick anywhere near the man's pussy any time soon.

And he was _wet_ , soaking the sheets beneath them as he writhed sinuously to grind his cunt against Gabe's face, spewing filth and pornographic cries from those sinful lips of his. Gabe groaned and dared to bring his hands forward, to frame Jesse's pussy with his thumbs to pull him open and go deeper.

He wanted to grab those small tits of his and squeeze, bite his hard little nipples until he bled or screamed, whichever came first. He snarled and grazed his teeth over Jesse's swollen clit instead. The man didn't shriek, not quite, but he grabbed the back of Gabe's head and mashed him nose-first into the wet swollen mess, suffocating him as he chased down his first orgasm.

He humped his face like a goddamn vibe, or a dildo or something equally as inanimate as he shivered and jerked through it, finally gasping for air and relenting his hold as it washed over him.

“You hold your breath when you cum, you that sensitive?” Gabe commented, licking his lips and smearing slick away from his nose with his equally wet fingers.

“Shut up. Eat,” Jesse grunted, knocking him forward with a slap to the back of his head. Gabe complied, focusing on the man's clit more rigorously this round, bringing him close to the edge time and again before backing off, no matter how hard Jesse squeezed his head between his thighs to keep him in place. Jesse let out a frustrated screech when Gabe edged him again and he pushed himself upright.

“On your back you piece of shit,” he sneered, straddling Gabe's face before he could take a breath. Jesse sat on his face, hard, and jerked and rocked his hips to bring himself up again.

“No teasing,” Jesse growled, a little breathless, “when I tell you to eat me out you do it. No games.”

Gabe could only grunt uselessly beneath him, fending off his rising panic as his lungs screamed for air. He tongued at Jesse's clit, hard, and the man locked up, jerking off him in time for a spurt of liquid to gush out of him, splashing over Gabe’s face. Jesse's fingers instantly zeroed in on his clit, rubbing at it furiously with hunched shoulders and scrunched up eyes as more rushed out of him in quick spurts until he couldn't handle it anymore, jerking his hand away with one last burst over Gabe’s face.

He moaned raggedly, mouth hanging open on a gape as Gabe licked him clean, laving over his swollen pussy lips with long, practiced strokes, moving with him as he jerked and shivered from overstimulation.

“Got anymore juice saved up in there for me, jefe?” Gabe asked cheekily, massaging the man's thighs still bracketing his face.

“Don't get smug,” Jesse said, breathless and a little hoarse. “Doesn't take much to make me squirt. Y’ain’t the first and you won't be the last.”

He didn't even trip over the lewd words, and Gabe didn't let it bruise his ego. Of course someone as depraved as Jesse would have a long sexual history. Who knew all the shit he'd done besides the almighty god above? Jesse ran his hand through his hair as he caught his breath, wobbling a little as he rolled off of Gabe to lounge on the bed, ass up with his face buried in the sheets.

“Anyone ever eat your ass before?” Gabe asked.

“You offering?” Jesse asked, muffled. He shuffled and shimmied his hips until his legs were spread wide open. Gabe crawled over to him and spread his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Don't get much out of it,” Jesse added conversationally as Gabe licked a stripe over his cunt up to his hole. Gabe hummed and prodded around the muscle, dipping just in and out with little flicks and prods. Jesse sighed and let his hips roll in fluid circles.

“S’nice,” he said. He had his head pillowed in the crook of his arm, his stub stretched to the side as well.

“How'd that happen, anyway?” Gabe asked, reaching up to tap his ruined arm.

“Ain't worth telling,” was all Jesse said.

He was right, he didn't get much out of ass play, Gabe couldn't even wring an orgasm out of him, but it did leave him loose-limbed, quiet. Relaxed in a way Gabe hadn't seen him before since coming to the Gorge. He was still quiet when he rolled onto his back and beckoned Gabe up, watching with lazy, half-closed eyes as Gabe kissed a trail up from his lightly-haired pussy, to his navel and scarred stomach and ribs, up to his breasts. Gabe cupped the meager mounds of fat and squeezed. Jesse moaned softly, as breathy as a sigh, and closed his eyes, stretching his arm above his head to tangle in the sheets.

Gabe kissed over the left tit, taking its brown, hardening nub into his mouth to suckle and pinch between his teeth. He rolled Jesse's right nipple in his fingers, plucking it hard until it turned rosy and dark and hot. Jesse was mumbling something, more moans and sighs than words, as he dragged his good arm down to rest on Gabe’s head, keeping him there on the insignificant round of his tit. Gabe switched off, opting for gentler treatment on the right, sucking and placing soft open-mouthed kisses over the swollen nipple.

Jesse spread his legs and framed Gabe’s hips, his breath hitching as Gabe’s clothed erection bumped over his mound. Gabe slowly, achingly slowly rolled his hips down, grinding his cock against the man's hot cunt. He was getting wet again, it moistened the front of Gabe's boxers and he groaned, biting harder on Jesse's tit. The man gasped and snagged his nails down Gabe's back, making him hiss and jerk his hips forward in a rough bump. Jesse gurgled out a whimper and returned the grind, rubbing himself over Gabe's hardness.

Something was off. It was too quiet, too tender for _them_. Gabe was accustomed to Jesse using him, treating him like an object, not a person, not a lover. This felt a lot like lovemaking.

The man beneath him shuddered, seemingly coming to a decision before he pushed Gabe's boxers down with his good arm, and Gabe was quick to help. He kicked them off, leaving Jesse's tits only long enough to do so, before returning to him. Jesse cradled his head and pushed his chest up, seeking the contact.

Gabe's cock settled perfectly between Jesse's pussy lips, the plush folds molding around him, making space for his heavy girth. It slid between them easily, cradled in warm wetness that bubbled and squelched as he rocked his hips. Jesse was breathing heavy, not quite moaning yet, but he was still so soft. Gabe was beginning to worry that it was all some sort of trick and he'd wake up to the man slicing his dick off.

His cockhead bumped over Jesse's clit with each shallow thrust and the man tilted his head back, twitching in time with him. Gabe just couldn't leave his tits alone. They were red and swollen from his attentions, looking bigger and softer than usual, and he fit them both in his hands and squeezed them again. Jesse's mouth dropped open and he screwed his eyes shut, writhing into the treatment, caught between Gabe's hands on his tits and his cock on his pussy.

Gabe dropped his hips lower and disrupted their rhythm. His cockhead pressed at the middle of Jesse's folds, squishing through the slick and loose flesh easily. Jesse gasped and froze, staring up at Gabe who didn't dare move. Slowly, like a dream, Jesse pushed his hand between them to frame Gabe's cock with his fingers, feeling where he was spread open, ripe for the taking.

There was something careful, here, something buzzing in the air between them like static high in the atmosphere, waiting to coalesce into something bigger, stronger. Dangerous.

With his eyes locked on Gabe's Jesse spread his fingers, giving room for Gabe's cock to slip a few centimeters deeper, touching right at his slit. Still meeting his eyes Gabe pushed, finally sinking inside Jesse's cunt inch by painstaking inch. Jesse's voice had gone all high and thin, crying out sharply on each panted breath as Gabe kept pushing inside, bullying his way into Jesse's body.

The stretch was intense, Gabe could see his slit spread wide around his girth, so tight it looked like it would snap at any second. Jesse couldn't keep quiet, he almost sounded like he was in pain but Gabe knew he'd be out from under Gabe in seconds if he really wanted to get away, to stop. Instead he laid there and took every inch of Gabe’s cock until it was buried completely, his hairy groin pressed against Jesse's sensitive folds.

Jesse was whimpering and unmoving, face twisted in some unreadable expression Gabe didn't even want to begin to unpack. He wondered when he'd last had a cock in him. It had to have been a long time, years even. Still wary of the consequences, Gabe pulled out just a hair before rocking back inside the warm clutch of Jesse's body. They both moaned, and Gabe dared to go bigger, pulling and pushing more and more until he was fucking Jesse in earnest.

Jesse's weepy cries were the only encouragement he needed to keep going until his hips slapped against Jesse's with every thrust, the wet noises of their sex echoing around Jesse's room. God, if anyone was passing by they'd hear. They'd hear a prisoner fucking their boss so good he was crying from it. But the sex wasn't even that good. It was sloppy and fast, and Gabe was too pent up to last long. He cursed and moved to pull out, conscious of Jesse's anatomy, but the man pulled him back in with his legs crooked around his hips.

“Cum inside me,” he gasped, breaking off into a moan as Gabe lost all finesse, slapping almost violently into him again and again until he snapped his hips one last time, burying deep with a cry as he came. His dick twitched and jerked as he shot his load in Jesse's tightening cunt, and he shoved his hand between them and rubbed the pad of his thumb over Jesse's clit. He screamed once, short and sharp, and then his insides clamped impossibly tighter as he reached his orgasm, Gabe rubbing him off the whole way through.

He was mesmerized by the tears on Jesse's cheeks, his totally wrecked and sloppy cunt as he slipped out, a trail of milky cum and slick following after.

He kissed Jesse.

And Jesse only sighed into his mouth and accepted it, slipping his tongue to meet Gabe's as they panted together and shared the warm air between them, the both of them coming down from their highs.

They were smoking, later, curled up naked under a blanket on the porch and staring at the stars. Jesse finally spoke, his voice like gravel.

“I don't work down there,” he said, not looking Gabe's way, “so you don't need to worry about knocking me up.”

Gabe didn't say anything, he only took a deep drag of his cigarette and blew out smoke, his mixing with Jesse's, before he pressed a kiss into the man's hair.

Something was happening. Dangerous static and all that.

 

 


End file.
